


Guns and Roses

by Deathangelgw



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:10:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Heero was asked to save Treize...or something like that.





	

Title: Guns and Roses.

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: These bois aren’t mine…boys are my toys, so there!

Warnings: Lemon, yaoi, AU, OOC, sap, angst (very slight!)

Pairings: 13x1

Rating: if it ain’t NC-17, I’m a monkey’s uncle! ~_^

Timeline: During the series at the time of Treize’s house arrest and the fall of Luxembourg.

Note: THREE CHEERS FOR RARE PAIRINGS!! *goes and hide, grinning evilly* Also, the dialogue and the situation will be off…I haven’t watched GW in a while, so sue!

Feedback: Would be most lovely, YESH!

 

'thoughts'

 

“Please protect Master Treize,” the dying OZ soldier in Heero’s arms asked him with his dying breath.

 

Heero looked at him, emotionless, and then looked over at the mansion that was the center of the battle. 'Treize Khushrenada…what’s so special about him that men would die for him?' Heero thought to himself as he pondered both the house and the request. Eyes narrowing with determination, he got up and headed for the mansion to get answers.

 

As he came up to the mansion, he became more cautious. He kept a wary eye and his gun trained on his surroundings as he came up to the doors of the massive house. Coming up to them, he pushed them open and then entered. He walked in, eyes and body searching in the dim light for any signs of life. He came up finally to what looked to be an elevator. He saw that a security system was indeed in place. As he got closer to it, it activated and requested his hand print and voice identification. He looked at it and then cautiously placed his hand on the pad and said his code name, “Heero Yuy.” The computer accepted him and he proceeded warily into a darkened room.

 

“Welcome, Heero Yuy.” A soft and cultured voice floated out of the darkness and Heero swung his gun towards the voice. A tall man walked out of the darkness like he was once part of those shadows and looked down at him. The man smiled in welcome. “Ah, I see that you have indeed arrived well. Then let us get on with it.” He pulled out a gun and pointed it at Heero.

 

Heero looked at him coldly “You’re Treize, aren’t you?” he asked as he watched the graceful man walk down the stairs elegantly. Heero kept his gun trained on the man known as Treize, but inside, his stomach was fluttering as he admired the elegance and beauty that came naturally to the man. 'Was this why those men were so willing to die for him? Or was it something else?' he thought to himself as he kept his cold mask on as they faced each other.

 

Treize smiled again and nodded. “Yes and you are Heero Yuy, or at least you have his name,” Treize said quietly and calmly, as he looked the youth over. 'So this is the young man who was willing to die for the colonies. I never expected him to be so…handsome,' Treize thought to himself as he discreetly looked the youth up and down. He smiled once more and then looked down slightly, closing his eyes. “So, now that we have met, let us end it,” he murmured as he looked at Heero from half lidded eyes.

 

Heero’s heart stopped when he heard those words. 'End it? But why?' But the words never left his lips as he coldly stared at the man in front of him. “Why would you want to end your life? There are soldiers out there, dying for you,” he stated, his voice curious.

 

Treize shook his head. “I have found that my life has lost meaning in what it is doing. Those men out there are dying for a cause that I have forgotten the meaning to,” he explained softly as he watched the young man. 'Such uncertainty. He truly is very young…unknowing,' he thought to himself sadly as he watched as uncertainty and then hardness crossed the young soldier’s face.

 

“If anyone should die it should be me and my meaningless retaliation,” Heero said coldly and matter-of-factly.

 

Treize sighed and shook his head, lowering his gun as he turned away slightly. “I suggest that you not disappoint me anymore, Heero Yuy,” he stated quietly as he went over to a desk that was hidden slightly in shadows. Heero followed him, cautious. Treize sat down behind the desk and delicately picked up a glass that was there and sipped at the wine in it. He cocked his eyebrow as he looked at the young man who stood not far from him. He once again looked discreetly up and down the lithe form before him and hid his smile behind his glass. Such youth and strength…it was too bad he wouldn’t be able to…he shook his head slightly, stopping that train of thought. He poured another glass and offered it to the young man.

 

Heero eyed the glass with wariness. He had seen Treize sip his own drink, but how was he to know that the rest of the flask wasn’t drugged or poisoned. Treize must have sensed this, for his eyebrow cocked in amusement. “Heero Yuy, if I wanted you dead, I would have done it by now,” he commented with amusement and offered the drink again. Heero looked at him and then set his jaw, grabbing the glass gently and sipped at it. When nothing happened to him, he relaxed slightly and sipped it more confidently as he kept a watchful eye on the man behind the desk. Treize hid a smile again behind his glass and swirled his glass, watching the ruby liquid swish inside.

 

Heero watched as well, finding himself mesmerized by the movements and the hand that swirled it. 'Wait…he’s the enemy. I shouldn’t relax my guard,' he thought to himself, but, another part of himself longed to feel that hand on him. Heero shook his head slightly, annoyed with himself. But, having no experience in that area, he didn’t quite understand the power of lust.

 

Treize watched him and wondered why he was so interested in this young man. Was it his fortitude and courage? Or was it his natural innocence? As Heero shook his head, Treize smirked at the obvious inexperience. He got up slowly and moved towards the young man, going around the edge of the desk and then walking towards him. Heero watched him warily, keeping the gun trained steadily on him, but not wanting to shoot him. Treize came up to him and got as close as possible, the tip of the gun pressing into his chest, just below his heart. He looked into Heero’s confused cobalt eyes and smiled softly. “Why haven’t you killed me yet? Am I not the enemy?” he asked softly, purring sexily as he stood there, not moving as he looked into Heero’s eyes.

 

Heero swallowed slightly as he looked into the light blue eyes before him. He growled softly, trying to figure out why he was acting the way he was. His breath and pulse had increased by 10% and he was feeling warmth and an achiness swell between his legs. He felt the tip of the gun press into Treize’s chest and slowly lowered it, then brought it up firmly, growling at himself. “Why does everyone love yo so much? There are men out there dying for you. Don’t you care?” he growled out as he tried to glare into those blue pools in front of him.

 

Treize smirked slightly. “Those men out there believe in what I believed. I have lost that reason to live, to fight. I am asking you, Heero Yuy, finish what was once my life,” he said softly, leaning more into the gun tip, and closer to Heero’s face.

 

Heero swallowed as he looked at the man who was so close to him. He could smell his scent and it was intoxicating. Slowly, the gun lowered as he realized that he didn’t want Treize to die. Treize leaned in farther and brushed his lips across Heero’s lips. Heero froze. 'Treize is…kissing me?' he thought to himself, trying to control the strange warmth that started from where their lips met and ending in his groin. He moaned softly and pressed his lips back; begging for more as he realized just how much he liked the feelings.

 

Treize savored the sweet taste of Heero and he flicked his tongue out, asking for entrance into Heero’s sweet mouth. Heero’s mouth opened in automatic response and Treize pushed his tongue in, caressing the inside of Heero’s mouth. Heero moaned and he let the gun drop to the floor as he copied what Treize was doing, caressing the inside of Treize’s mouth with his tongue. They kissed for a minute or so before the need for air took over and Treize pulled back, gasping slightly.

 

Heero looked at him slightly confused as he panted as well. Then, growling slightly, he pushed Treize onto the nearby desk and began kissing him demandingly, wanting more of the sensations he had been feeling. Treize grunted in surprise and then smiled as he answered Heero kiss for hungry kiss. He flipped the young man over and covered Heero’s body with his own. Heero let his hands wander down Treize’s back, thrusting his hips up and gasping into his mouth as their arousals met and ground together. They didn’t pay attention to where their hands and bodies were, for the glass of wine that Treize had placed on the desk spilled. The dark wine spilled out and soon soaked Heero’s back and clothes.

 

Treize pulled back slightly and saw the mess. He got up and pulled Heero up. Frowning, he saw the stain that would surely form and then an idea came to his mind. Pulling gently, he led the now lust filled Heero up the stairs and down the hall to his huge room. His own arousal pulsed, but he wanted to make Heero’s first time memorable. He had figured out that Heero was indeed a virgin from all standpoints of things of this nature. He laid Heero out on the rose colored silk comforter and began to slowly unbutton Heero’s shirt. “Heero, I’m going to show you another side of life. I want you to enjoy it. Will you let me?” he asked as he looked into the clouded cobalt eyes that watched him. Heero looked thoughtful then nodded, giving his permission. Treize smiled softly and began to lightly kiss the exposed skin as he unbuttoned the eager boy. Heero suppressed the moan that the gentle touches threatened to evoke. His eyes closed half way and he watched the older man work his way down.

 

Treize was enjoying the taste of this young man as he went down. He slid the coat and shirt off of Heero and then attacked the young man’s chest and nipples. Heero’s back arched off of the bed as he gasped, running his hands up into Treize’s hair and bringing him closer. Treize smiled as he nipped lightly at the erect nub, teasing it and sucking hard. Heero bit his lip as he suppressed the moans that were growing from the sensations that were flooding him. He had never felt this way, but he knew he didn’t want it to end. Treize then slowly began to lick and kiss a path lower as he unbuttoned the now strained dress pants. Heero moaned softly, watching the whole time and fighting the urge to push Treize down there, where his throbbing arousal strained to be free.

 

Treize slid the boy’s pants down and saw the cloth covered bulge. Licking his lips, he slid the boxers off as Heero lifted his hips up helping him and then settled back down. Treize licked his dry lips as Heero was finally revealed. His erection stood straight up, dripping in the boy’s obvious excitement. Treize groaned, aroused even more by the sight in front of him. He bent his head down and finished his path down to the erection that was in his way.

 

Slowly, he licked around it, teasing the young pilot. He then languorously let his tongue trace a path down the hard member then swirled his tongue in the fluid at the tip. Heero, by now, was gasping and panting, awash in the sensations he was feeling. Treize opened his mouth and took Heero in all the way; sucking as he went and that did it for the Japanese pilot. Thrusting his hips up, he cried out as he came for the first time in Treize’s mouth. Treize swallowed everything that Heero gave, surprised slightly at the suddenness of Heero’s climax. Heero panted as the pleasure he felt flooding him subsided. He looked down at Treize and moaned softly, unable to even begin to describe what he had felt, nor caring.

 

Treize came up beside him and kissed him passionately, letting him taste his essence in his mouth. Heero hugged him close and kissed him, thrusting his tongue in, but then Treize pulled back. He got up and left a befuddled Heero then went into the master bathroom and filled the large bathtub. He then went back into the room and picked him up. “It is time for a bath, young warrior,” he said teasingly as he carried Heero to the bathtub.

 

Heero smiled as he let Treize carry him to the other room and the warm bath that awaited him. “Will…you join me?” he asked softly, eyes down as Treize placed him into the tub gently.

 

Treize smiled and then tilted Heero’s face up and kissed him. “I shall, little soldier,” he replied softly and then stripped off his uniform, naked at last and fully aroused. Heero’s eyes hungrily took in the sight before him and he smiled as Treize joined him in the tub.

 

Treize smiled as well and then grabbed a bottle nearby. Pouring some of the liquid into his hands, he placed it aside and then lathered the soap up. Reaching over, he began to wash Heero’s hair gently. Heero’s eyes closed as he reveled in Treize’s touch. Treize smiled as he watched him, then took up a pitcher, filled it and then began to carefully pour the warm water over Heero’s hair, washing away the soap down his back. Heero moaned softly as he relaxed under the warm water. Treize then took lightly scented rose soap and lathered it in his hands. He began to smooth it all over Heero’s body, caressing firmly and seductively as he washed Heero.

 

Heero moaned, as he was once again aroused. Treize took the pitcher again and filled it, then poured it out onto Heero’s body, washing away the soap. Heero looked at him with passion glazed eyes and then moved swiftly, sitting in Treize’s lap and capturing his lips in a heated kiss.

 

Treize moaned into his mouth and bucked his hips up, gasping slightly as Heero’s ass rubbed against his erection with electric consequences. Heero kissed down his neck, copying what he had felt earlier as far as he could go, letting his hands continue down. Treize let his head fall back in bliss as he caressed Heero’s strong body, finding his way down to the soft globes of Heero’s ass. He caressed them as Heero caressed his arousal and slid his fingers along the cleft there. Heero moaned as he thrust back instinctively at the fingers near his virginal entrance. Treize looked at him panting slightly in desire. “Heero, I wish to take you. Will you let me?” he asked huskily as he thrust again into Heero’s hand. Heero swallowed hard and nodded, pleading with his eyes.

 

Treize swallowed and then grabbed his lips in a searing kiss as he grabbed the soap again and spread some onto his fingers. Sliding them down, he caressed Heero’s entrance and then pushed a finger in. Heero moaned into Treize’s mouth, unused to the feeling, but finding it interesting. He pushed down onto the finger and was rewarded with another finger being pushed in. Soon, three fingers were inside him, stretching him in preparation for something much larger. Treize searched for that one spot he knew would have an affect and brushed it. Heero gasped and arched his back, seeing stars as pleasure flooded through him. Treize took that opportunity to remove his fingers and move Heero so he was over Treize’s throbbing erection. Heero looked at him and then placed his hands on Treize’s shoulders, balancing as Treize pulled him down and onto himself.

 

Heero moaned as he was stretched and filled, the pleasure almost overwhelming as he took in Treize’s large manhood. Treize controlled the urge to plunge into Heero’s wonderful tightness, knowing that if he didn’t he could hurt Heero. Finally, Heero was fully seated on Treize and they both panted as Treize waited for Heero to adjust.

 

Heero smiled softly and looked into Treize’s eyes and then lifted himself nearly off and then plunged down, groaning as he did this. Treize groaned as well and began to thrust slowly up into Heero. Soon, their pace increased as they felt the imminent passion flare up and out of control. Heero slammed down onto Treize, matching him thrust for thrust. Moans and gasps of pleasure filled the room as they rushed to the edge of bliss. Finally, feeling the edge of his release near, Treize brought his hand to Heero’s arousal and began pumping it roughly in time with their thrusts. Heero cried out as he was overwhelmed and came violently, shooting his seed into the water and all over their bodies. Treize cried out as well as he was pushed over by Heero’s muscles clamping down onto him and came, filling Heero with his hot passion. They shuddered together, clutching each other as they rode the waves of ecstasy crashing through them.

 

After a few minutes, Heero laid his head down on Treize’s shoulder, relaxed and sated from their lovemaking. Treize tenderly caressed his back as he held him close, no words being spoken as they held each other in the quiet aftermath. On the floor lay a gun and a rose, guarding them from the horrors of the war outside and keeping them at peace.

 

~Owari

 


End file.
